


It's Over

by Urpalandy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Danganronpa Pregame, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urpalandy/pseuds/Urpalandy
Summary: MAJOR DANGANRONPA V3 SPOILERS:-SPOILERS-CHARACTER DEATH-HEAVY ANGSTShuichi, maki, and himiko now in the middle of whats left of the academy they were once held captives in, get ready to take a new step in the new future they have created for themselves.Though they cannot leaving without saying Goodbye.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Story best accompanied by music: Je te laisserai des mots -patrick watson

Shuichi shook his head as he looks up to the giant hole of what once was a cage sealing him and his friends inside one place, but there was no a longer cage, there was no longer something holding them in place it had been replaced by this giant, mysterious glowing exit.

Exit.

That's what it was.

An exit.

Himiko puffed her chest slightly "well..there's no good in staying here, we've decided haven't we?" Maki nods her head slightly, shuichi turns away and looks at them. Himiko was right, they have decided, it was time to leave, there was nothing left for them here afterall

"Let's get going already i'm already feeling tired" himiko yawned slightly upon saying that and maki couldn't help but let out a small smile, of course himiko was tired, in fact they were all tired

Maki took the first step, as she headed to shining light followed by himiko who couldn't help but smile- a smile mixed with both excitement of whats to come and fear of what's to happen next, but still she followed after maki

Shuichi shakes his head slightly as he looks down to let out a small smile: he then noticed a small flower in front of him.

A small flower surviving through all the destruction? it was quite dirty and tainted covered in what shuichi assumes is dirt and dust, he bends over to pick the flower off the ground.

Its petals were colored pink- a light, soft shade of pink to be exact with a mustard center:

Shuichi gently touches its petals feeling how soft the texture of the petal was.

Suddenly a small gust of wind hit him, not enough to knock him down but it did quite catch him off guard, it bought a strange coldness that bought shivers to his spine

Slowly the petals on the frail flower getting hit by the sudden wind slowly took off flowing past shuichi- Shuichi surpried quickly turned away to follow where the petals would drift off

He looks up

And he froze

The petals rush over to people standing on top of the rubble 

These people were dirty, tainted with dirt, dust and dried blood.

The first petal flows around a small man it spun around him delivering a soft wind as the small man let out a chuckle as if on cue his dirty clothes were replaced with a clean, unfamiliar school uniform, his hat dissapeared along with his former article of clothing and so did the blood on his face and body, it was as if he never worn them in the first place

Ryoma.

The second flower petal drifted to a young lady, she had painful looking marks and scars all around her followed by the ripped clothing she had on, nethertheless she stood silently, her hands in the middle of her damaged dress she was facing left when the petal flew around her, and like what happened before her ruined clothing and scars disappeared in a mere instant her dress was replaced with yet another unfamiliar school uniform, her headwear replaced with a single headband matched with a small bow, she smiled softly as she turns to look at front, her face now revealed as she had a soft yet relieved expression.

Kirumi

This time the third and fourth petals drifted to two girls, One had her hands pressed together as if she was prying, the other girl had her hands out as if she defending herself from the petals, needless to say the petals however did dance around them both, changing their article of clothing and removing any and all trace of dried blood, scars and marks.   
They both turn to each other: surprised yet amused, the small girl with white hair smiled as she held out her hand for the other girl to take, waiting. The taller girl hesitated for a moment, before she shakily but slowly takes the other girls hand.

Angie and Tenko.

The fifth petal drifted to a tall, lanky man. He flinched slightly and gripped his broken up and torn clothing- he closed his eyes as the petal danced around him- upon slowly opening his eyes he looks down at himself, he lets out a small pained whimper through the face mask, he raises his hand to pull down the mask slightly, He was smiling though it looked like a pained smile, his eyes spoke, it was as if he was comforted, as if he was relieved. This was him and only him, He smiles.

Korekiyo.

The sixth petal floated to a young busty looking girl, she looked down- it was quite hard to pinpoint what expression she had but one can assume she was upset. One of her lays at the side of her body as the other hand was touching her neck. The petal flew around her slowly following the same effects it had on the others. The girl slowly pulls her hand away from her neck as she crosses her arms, she looked at the others as she lets out a smirk, as if she was now amused.

Miu.

The seventh petal flew to a tall, strong looking man, the petal danced along with the wind as it gently flies under the mans nose- making him smile brightly letting out a small chuckle, the petal danced around him from his head and his toe, changing his article of clothing and the giant wound from his abdomen along with the many bumps and marks he had on his body seemed to have disappered the man looked down at himself and looked around for the petal as he waves to it slightly- as if he was thanking the small friend for its troubles 

Gonta.

The eighth petal drifted to the tall purple headed man next, he had his hands on his hips as he looks at the petal with a surprised look his gaze followed the petal as it danced around his body- taking his effects one more the man seemed surprised as he scanned himself up and down, He let out a wide smile followed by chuckle as he rubs the back of his head. His atmosphere remained the same, It felt warm.

Kaito.

The ninth petal slowly makes it way towards a short man this time, usually he would put on a silly pose but not this time, this time he was looking down his expression was hard to read- Was this man happy? Sad? Relieved? It couldn't be pinpointed. His gaze followed the petal as it danced around his body, after the changed has occured he looks up- holding his hands gently as he lets out a small smile, It was hard to understand this man and how he must felt compared to the others, it was easy to say but with him it is always a completely different story, but that's how he prefers it, the harder you are to be understood, the less boring you appear to be.

Kokichi.

The tenth petal flies over to a broken down looking man- he seemed completely ruined, broken down, the most broken out of all of them physically to be exact. But he was standing- or atleast he was trying to, the petal flew around the man and one can conclude he had the biggest change: for the scraps of metal and steel that once covered his body was replaced under a layer of thick clothing and gloves, the man seemed quite surprised at first as he looks down at his hand, he stood up straight as he closes his hand into a fist slowly, He was smiling, as if resembling that he was proud. Proud and happy as small drops of tears run down his face. 

Keebo.

The eleventh petal drifted to a tall man he had his hands in his pocket- he looked quite upset but he still held on to his pained smile, the petal flew around him gently as he closes his eyes accepting the change as they come, and once it has concluded he opens his eyes and looks around, he sniffes as he rubs the back of his neck, He accepted the change but he still looked pained, but even so change was never easy to begin with no matter the situation, all we could ever do was adpat and move. 

Rantaro.

The twelfth petal slowly makes its way to the final person- a Young, charming looking lady she clutches her vest where her chest is as the flower danced around her but this time after the changes the petal flew into her hand. She looked up at the others- and finally locked eyes on shuichi, She tears up slightly as she lets out a chuckle of relief, she smiles as tears run down her face still keeping eye contact with shuichi.

And then the others gaze followed, they all looked at shuichi with encourging smiles and hopeful glints in their eyes, it was if nothing change, it was as if nothing occured. They all smiled at him as if..

They were saying "Goodluck."

Shuichi froze, he wondered how long he must have been looking, he wondered if both himiko and maki were seeing the things he was seeing now, but he couldn't turn away, in fact he was scared to. It was as if he would just look away for an instant they would all disappered- if he only blinked for a second they would be gone- if he-

"Shuichi." 

Shuichi flinched slightly when he felt two hands hold onto his shoulder- shuichi could only assume it was both maki and himiko

"It's okay"

"It's okay"

They both mumble, shuichi looks back up and the people who he has come to watch for the pass minutes only to see that they have now disappeared replaced with petals on the ground where they once stood.

Shuichi touched his face slightly as tears run down- has he been crying all this time? He wipes his tears away using his arm as he nods and turns around to face himiko and maki

"...Let's go."

Shuichi mumbles as he takes both himiko and makis hands.

The two girls smile and nod as all three of them, hand in hand make their way into the light.

Sometimes they forget

They we're only kids 

Kids who faced hell and back and fought through an uncertain future, not siding with either hope nor despair.

For their battles were not for either side.

No, they fought for their own future.

-

-

-  
Shuichi had dropped the stem of the flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Something i wrote for fun, like my work? Leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Follow my insta: @urbuddyandy


End file.
